The ShonenAi Academy!
by Just-for-fun Pop
Summary: this is a cross over main character is darks little brother HE IS GAY first chapter is short because I can't find a way to make it longer... enjoy... I will try to update when I get ideas so tell me which characters to use, please. oh and YAOI is here!
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N yes I admit that the main character is dark's little brother that I made up... but he's adorable in my head... he is gay. also there will be yaoi in this later on... OH and... there are characters from other series in here see if you can guess the characters and series before I tell you the names okay? ^-^~**_

**Chapter 1: Love Note**

_'I love you, you are my heart and my soul... my love and my joy... and most of all my sorrow... I will love you always.. you are my only love...'_

"I can't get over that stupid note I found in my locker yesterday Big brother." I said sadly, when I had found it there had been alot of people going by my locker... but not alot of them were boys my age...

"don't worry about it Kyo, it's probably just some guy who thinks you're adorable or something." Dark said, ruffling my hair a bit before laying back.

"yeah you're right, I'm just worried" I sighed happily as he rubbed my head, we always share secrets, he was the first to know that I liked boys too but we still share secrets.

By the way did you know we're going to start going to an all boys school because I told my parents I was gay? it's kinda nice, but I don't think Dark is happy.

_**~A/N I know I failed... and I know... but don't flame... just tell me what to make better please? that way I wont cry~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N I really have no idea what came over me... what with ZERO reviews... but oh well heres a new chapter with more characters... hopefully no more faillingly short chappies!~**_

**Chapter 2: Hello My name is Kyo Mousy.**

the school looked like your everyday average school except there was something WAY off about it... was it the fact that the guys were being friendly? probably...

"Hey," yells a guy with blonde hair and whisker scars on his cheeks.

(~A/N you guessed it it's naruto... and if you didn't... you fail big time!~)

"Umm... I-I really shouldn't talk to you..." I muttered as he came closer.

"Why not?" he asked totally confused by my reaction.

"B-because my brother will..." I started to speak but I was cut off by my brother walking up.

"Who are you? you seem to be looking at my brother oddly..." Dark said glaring at the guy.

"the name is Uzamaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto!" he grinned at both me and my brother.

"My name is Kyo..." I said quietly, still contemplating the note.

we walked to class together and then me and dark realized we had to separate to get to our classes... So I went to my lowerclassmen Homeroom, and he went to the upperclassmen-but-not-yet-graduates Homeroom.

"okay students listen up... you are basically all new so I will call you up to tell about your selves as I decide to..." said the teacher, who looked more like a teenager to me than an adult.

"well hello there cutie, why don't you go first?" I looked around and when I Realized that I was the one being addressed as 'Cutie' I panicced.

"Come now don't be shy, tell us about yourself." the teacher said smiling at me.

"W-well my name is Kyo Mousy, and I like videogames, art, J-pop, and sweets..." I said blushing softly.

"okay next is...you with the Blonde hair... the bouncy one..." the teacher said sounding bored again.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like, Ramen, Training with my friends, and everyone!" Naruto nearly screamed the last part.

"okay naruto sit down," said a gloomy looking raven head in the back, "...you're scaring the new kid away by being hyper..."

"is it true Kyo-Kun? am I scaring you?" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"no not really..." I said sighing slightly.

"Hey new kid, were you paying attention when I said my name?" I looked up and saw a guy who looked alot older than me with Orange Spikey hair.

"Nope..." I said placing my head carefully on my desk.

"Well the names Ichigo, and I'm the class rep." said the Orange haired Guy- Oh wait... his name was Ichigo...

"nice to meet you, I guess" I said sleepily.

"and my name is Sasuke..." said the gloomy raven head from before...

"hmm okay..." I said about to nod off.

_**~A/N I really had no idea how to continue this... so give me ideas please? PLEASE? I'm begging this story is confuing me!~**_


End file.
